


Post-modern Communication and Contemporary Erotica

by chimneysmoke (recension)



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recension/pseuds/chimneysmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"boredom and texting (or sexting?)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-modern Communication and Contemporary Erotica

**Author's Note:**

> For the Time in a Dream Community LJ Ficathon.
> 
> Prompt was: "Jeff/Annie - boredom and texting (or sexting?)."

**study group brunette:** I'm bored. What are you up to?  
 **Jeff Winger:** grocery shopping @ westside market. when did cheese get so expensive?  
 **study group brunette:** Dairy inflation. I read an article about it on CNN. Storms in the Midwest spooking cows or something.  
 **Jeff Winger:** oh  
 **study group brunette:** ...Sorry. I did that thing again.  
 **Jeff Winger:** no it's ok. told that to the hot blonde nxt 2 me in aisle, got her # so thnx.  
 **study group brunette:** Am I supposed to be impressed?  
 **Jeff Winger:** can't help it. women are drawn to me.  
 **study group brunette:** Sure they are.  
 **Jeff Winger:** she had a yoga mat. i can't resist that. annie.  
 **study group brunette:** ...You're a pig.  
 **Jeff Winger:** can u just imagine how flexible?  
 **study group brunette:** I'm officially ignoring you now.  
 **study group brunette:** Still ignoring you.  
 **study group brunette:** Still ignoring you and your piggishness.  
 **Jeff Winger:** i get it. still bored?  
 **study group brunette:** Found something to occupy me. Reading.  
 **Jeff Winger:** you could give studying a rest for 1 night.  
 **study group brunette:** It's not studying. Novel.  
 **Jeff Winger:** 50shades of grey?  
 **study group brunette:** ...Maybe.  
 **Jeff Winger:** any good?  
 **study group brunette:** The writing is horrible.  
 **study group brunette:** But it's okay.  
 **Jeff Winger:** tittilating? (sp)  
 **study group brunette:** You're a pig.  
 **study group brunette:** But yes, I suppose.  
 **study group brunette:** If you're that kind of girl.  
 **study group brunette:** Which I'm not.  
 **Jeff Winger:** of course not.  
 **Jeff Winger:** that's why ur reading paperback erotica at 11pm on a weeknight.  
 **study group brunette:** Better than creeping on some yoga slut at the grocery store.  
 **Jeff Winger:** is it?  
 **Jeff Winger:** would u ever let some guy do that to u  
 **study group brunette:** What? Tie me up? (This is a very inappropriate conversation by the way).  
 **Jeff Winger:** yea  
 **study group brunette:** If I trusted him, maybe. I get so tired of being in control all the time, it's exhausting. It might be nice to just do what I'm told. Play by rules.  
 **Jeff Winger:** hard 2 find some1 2 trust tho.  
 **study group brunette:** Not that hard.  
 **study group brunette:** Hard to find someone who doesn't look at me like I'm a kid.  
 **Jeff Winger:** come over.  
 **study group brunette:** It's midnight. I'm going to bed.  
 **Jeff Winger:** that was my intention.  
 **study group brunette:** ???  
 **Jeff Winger:** you're not a kid. cum over.  
 **study group brunette:** Goodnight, Christian.  
 **Jeff Winger:** ?  
 **study group brunette:** Nevermind. See you tomorrow.  
 **Jeff Winger:** Goodnight, Anastasia.  
 **study group brunette:** I'm impressed you bothered to google it. See you in five.


End file.
